Strange Goings On
by SA2B Fan
Summary: Another transgender fic, this time by myself. Since my other fic is winding down, I figure I should do another one. Sonic and Amy have switched bodies by an unknown force, what hillarious antics will ensue? Only time will tell. (A/N THIS IS IN NO WAY RELA


Strange Goings On  
By: SA2B Fan  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Sega/Sonic Team whatsoever  
  
Yet another transgender fic, but this time it is by me! I really hope you  
all like it ^_^  
  
Amy opened her eyes, greeting the beautiful morning. She yawned; noticing her voice was a bit horse. She then threw off the covers and got up to go get ready for today's plans. As she walked down the hallway of her small house, she remembered what she had planned; today was Sonic's 17th birthday and she was throwing a surprise party over at Knux's house. Knuckles had already agreed to it of course.  
As she entered the bathroom, she noticed something was different, the doorway seemed lower than usual, did she have a growth spurt in her sleep? Then she caught her reflection in the mirror, but it wasn't hers; it was Sonic's! "What the." she started to say but cut herself off at the surprise she got when Sonic's voice came out of her throat. She then took off her pink robe that she usually slept in and looked sown at her body. Instead of her soft, slim, and curvy body; she found a rugged and masculine body covered in blue fur. "Oh my God," Amy gasped, she couldn't believe this, she even had male equipment! (A/N: I love the way I put that, don't you?)  
"This must be a dream, I'm not in Sonic's body. I mean, I love that hedgehog to death, but his BODY?!?" she muttered to no one. She quickly pinched herself, but didn't wake up. "Oh no, this isn't a dream. I'm in my crush's body." She slowly stepped into the shower and started to wash. As she was washing, she looked down at her new body, the masculinity made her feel aroused and soon her cock (A/N: I prefer penis, but I got some E-mails saying not to use that word) was sliding into its blue furred sheath. She wondered for a moment, and then grabbed it by the shaft. She slid her hand up and down it, feeling a wave of pleasure each time. Soon her motions became quicker and harder, she moaned in the shower, feeling the build to a climax. She gasped for breath as she felt her body explode in a rush of warmth. She opened her eyes to see her hand quickly being cleansed of semen from the shower. "Wow, so that's what it feels like from a man's point of view," she gasped to herself. She then got out of the shower and looked in her closet for some clothes she could wear, the problem was, all her clothes were to feminine to be worn by Sonic. She sat down on her bed and picked up the phone. She dialed Knux's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" knuckles answered. "Knuckles, it's me," Amy said into the phone "Whaddaya want Sonic?" Knuckles asked flat out. "It's Amy, Knuckles," Amy corrected him. Amy heard his laughter over the phone, he asked if this was a joke. She said to him it wasn't, but he didn't believe her. She then got Tails onto three-way and told him to go wake Sonic up. He did, but he was surprised with what he found. "Amy's in Sonic's bed!" Tails exclaimed Knuckles laughed even harder, he couldn't believe how far they had gone to pull this joke. Tails put Sonic on the phone after Amy said for him to. Sonic said tiredly," Hello?" "Nice try Amy." Knuckles retorted "Wha. Amy?" Sonic said slowly and looked down. He screamed at what he saw, "I am in Amy's body!" "OK, I'll go along with it. The Amy in Sonic's body, what did you call me for." "I need you to get me some masculine clothing, I have some feminine for Sonic." Amy instructed "Be right there, I have the perfect thing." Knuckles stated and hung up. "What should I do," squeaked Sonic in his new girlie voice. "Wait until I get over to your house, I'll bring a bunch of clothes for you." Amy answered and hung up. "Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" Sonic said into the phone to no one in particular.  
  
And that's the end for the first chapter of my newest fic. Please R&R and I might continue it. I know it is a little confusing, but I hope to clear that up in the second chapter. Stay tuned for "Sonic's New Body". 


End file.
